Ryan
That‘s stupid, added with a pinch of idiocy!" : — Ryan whenever someone bends the rules. Ryan is the main protagonist of The Port Ogden Rail Chronicles and is the eighth locomotive in Mr. Evans' fleet. Bio Ryan was built in 1929 for the Denver and Rio Grande Western Railroad. For the next four and a half decades, he hauled passenger trains and sometimes freight trains. In 1954, he was retired and sent to be scrapped. Deciding to avenge his nine classmates, he escaped the cutter's torch and went into hiding. For a while, he teamed up with Steve. In 1975, he was discovered by Mitchell and Austin. The former went to tell Mr. Evans, who was in need of another engine. He decided to purchase Ryan and restore him to working order. It took three years to restore him, but buy that time, he was as good as new. He now pulls trains for the Port Ogden and Northern Railroad. Persona Ryan can be a grouch at times, but just because someone is serious, doesn't mean they don't have a heart. He takes pride in his work and takes no stupidity. An anti-social engine, Ryan isn't one for fun and games and finds it difficult to work with engines like Georgia. This has given him a reputation for being a killjoy and finds almost every free-time activity rather stupid and does not want any part in them. He is also very critical on the behaviour of others and finds goofy antics very frustrating. Nevertheless, he does take part in whatever games Mitchell offers, regardless if he finds him annoying. Ryan has also shown himself to be an enviromentalist and believes in animal rights. He is careful of how much smoke comes out of his stack and is always on the look out for any animals on the tracks. He will even stop for an animal while hauling passenger train. All the engines except Mitchell tend to find his animal rights speeches rather repetitive. Basis Ryan is based on a Denver and Rio Grande Western M-64. They were built for express passenger trains and were regularly assigned on them until diesels took over. All were scrapped by 1956. Ryan is based on the locomotive carrying the number 1705. Like the rest of the M-64 class, it not selected for preservation and was scrapped in June 1954. Livery Ryan is black all over except the boiler, which is painted green. His tender also has the lettering "Rio Grande" painted on the side, a livery combination which did not exist in real life. Trainz Model Ryan's model is shebashetan7's DRGW M-64, which is a modified version of bdaneal's USRA Light 4-8-2. This model can be found on the Download Station. Appearances Specials * Ryan's Christmas Carol Voice Actors The Port Ogden Rail Chronicles * Mr3801Fan 26 Trivia * He is named after Mr3801Fan 26, a voice actor and the creator of the series. * His whistle resembles a DRGW 5 Chime. * According to Mr3801Fan 26, he was supposed to be numbered 1700. At one point, he was also going to be a Challenger. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Port Ogden and Northern Category:Denver and Rio Grande Western Category:4-8-4 Category:Passenger Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Baldwin Locomotives Category:M-64 Category:Coal-burning Engines Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Locomotives